


Желтый лучше серого

by EliLynch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Если психопатичный любовник находит время, чтобы выкрасить для вас пару бездомных енотов, что это, первый признак любви?"





	

Заходя в кабинет к Джеку, никогда нельзя было угадать, за каким делом ты его там застанешь. Это Рис понял давно. Джек мог мирно копаться в отчетах или переставлять трофеи на полке, а мог и отстреливать чью-то неудачливую голову, нюхать порошок из пандорских грибов, кататься верхом на Грузчике или поджидать Риса, помахивая хлыстом. Хлыст, видите ли, напоминал ему о какой-то бывшей подружке. Про эту подружку Рис почти ничего не знал, но заочно ее недолюбливал. Игры с хлыстом, как он и предполагал, оказались крайне болезненны и удовольствие доставили только Джеку.  
С того случая прошло много времени, и задница бедного Риса давно успела оправиться от нанесенных ей повреждений, но в кабинет к Джеку Рис теперь заходил с еще большей осторожностью, предварительно помолившись всем известным богам.

К сожалению, молитвы работали не всегда. И можно было смело утверждать, что сегодняшняя выходка Джека входила в число самых-самых безумных.  
Первое, на что обратил внимание Рис, когда вошел, так это на запах. Очень сильно воняло краской, и не было необходимости гадать, где именно находится источник запаха. Две большие канистры с желтой («ну конечно, какой еще») краской стояли на видном месте рядом со столом босса. Босс находился там же. Держа в одной руке небольшую малярную кисточку, он размашистыми точными мазками наносил краску на…  
— Джек, что ты творишь?!  
На шкуру некоего неизвестного Рису зверька. Зверек определенно был жив и оставался в сознании, но почему-то сносил издевательства молча, не пытаясь вырваться из рук мучителя. Поймав его страдающий взгляд, Рис сразу же почувствовал, как между ним и зверьком установилась духовная связь. Внешне зверек больше всего походил на енота. Нижняя, неокрашенная его половина была серой, на длинном хвосте виднелись черные полоски. Другой, точно такой же, но уже полностью пожелтевший «енот» невозмутимо грыз ножку джековского стола. Каждый раз, когда он взмахивал хвостом, на пол летели желтые капли. Отметины краски виднелись и на одежде самого Джека, но он, видимо, был насколько увлечен своим делом, что не обращал на это внимания.  
Услышав возглас Риса, Джек весело помахал ему кисточкой. Порция желтизны улетела в сторону декоративного прудика и растворилась в воде.  
— А, тыковка, ты как раз вовремя. Хочешь крашеную зверюшку?  
Как ни странно, нет. Тыковка ничего подобного не хотел.  
— Что?! Нет!  
«Что» и «нет» были самыми часто используемыми им словами, когда дело доходило до разговоров с Джеком. Иногда к ним прибавлялось протяжное «ооо да», но тут был явно другой случай.  
— Пусти зверюшку, — потребовал Рис, быстрым шагом пересекая кабинет, — хватит его мучить!  
— Я ему делаю хорошо, — спокойно возразил Джек. — Желтый намного лучше смотрится, чем серый.  
— Но они заболеют и умрут!  
— С чего бы им умирать? Это пандорские зверюги, стойкость у них в крови.  
Пандорская зверюга вновь жалобно взглянула на Риса. «Успокой своего сумасшедшего» — казалось, просила она.  
— Ну представь, что тебя кто-нибудь разденет, обольет краской и не позволит ее смыть, — предпринял Рис еще одну попытку воззвать к рациональной стороне Джека («раздеть и облить краской Джека» походило на начало очень странной эротической фантазии). — Как минимум, с кожей проблемы будут. А зверюшки вылизываются, когда пачкаются. Они наедятся краски и умрут.  
— В своей естественной среде обитания они едят всякий мусор, Рис! Возможно, радиоактивный.  
— Но под мусор их желудок изначально приспособлен, а под свежую краску - нет.  
Кажется, последний аргумент возымел действие. Джек поскучнел, опустил кисточку, а саму зверюшку небрежно бросил на пол. Ловко приземлившись на четыре лапы, желто-серое создание побежало в «гостевую» часть кабинета и спряталось за стоящий там диван.  
— Мыть я их все равно не собираюсь, — проворчал Джек. — Это, между прочим, подарок для тебя. Сам их отмывай, если такой паникер.  
Рис представил, как закатывает глаза. Делать это на самом деле в присутствии Джека было опасно, а вот помечтать можно было. Надо же, посмотрите, подарок. Если психопатичный любовник находит время, чтобы выкрасить для вас пару бездомных енотов, что это, первый признак любви?  
— Вот и отмою, — ответил Рис, позволив себе добавить в голос пару капель яда. — Спасибо за подарочек.  
— Назови одного из них Вон. — Джек огляделся и указал пальцем на полностью покрашенного зверька, все еще занятого пожиранием его стола. — Вот этого, у него морда поглупее.  
Рис возмущенно фыркнул, поджал губы. Ревность и паранойя Джека все еще не могли смириться с тем, что у Риса оставался целый один друг, которому он уделял время. И убивать этого друга было нельзя. Совсем. «Настоящие герои ведь не убивают без причины?» В особо удачные дни Рис тоже мог загнать Джека в угол, правильно подобрав слова. К счастью, Вон оставался первоклассным бухгалтером и не пытался воровать деньги из гиперионского бюджета. Больше не пытался.  
Услышав негромкое фырканье, Джек рассмеялся.  
— Тыковка, не привередничай. Я мог бы подарить тебе невидимого живоглота.  
— Знаешь, есть и менее изощренные способы расстаться, чем меня в больницу отправлять.  
— Туда я тебя отправлять не собираюсь. Разве что на пару часов, в костюме медсестры… — Не успел Рис покрыться холодным потом, в подробностях представив эту картину, как Джек перескочил на прежнюю тему: — А, не о том речь. Я всего-то вношу разнообразие в наши отношения. И живоглоты, кстати, очень прикольные животные.  
— Только когда они на разумном расстоянии находятся, — не согласился Рис. Живоглотов он видел через стекло в лаборатории и ничего очаровательного в них не нашел. Очередные твари, нацеленные на убийство, других гиперионские ученые и не выращивали.  
— Можно их еще за лапы привязывать, на цепи сажать. Я бы держал одного в кабинете, чтобы кидался иглами в посетителей.  
— Иногда ты меня просто вымораживаешь, — сказал Рис, но все-таки улыбнулся, представив, как смешно верещали бы посетители. К примеру, те упыри из отдела разработок, которые шептались у него за спиной и, кажется, делали ставки, гадая, как скоро Джек его задушит.  
— Жаль, что ты не видел, как из-за них матерились Искатели Хранилищ, — весело продолжил Джек, — это во время захвата Гелиоса происходило. Смешнее было только наблюдать за их передвижениями по заводу, полному торков.  
— Всё равно, не крась больше живых существ, — попросил Рис.  
Раз уж Джек пребывал в хорошем настроении, было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться.  
— Ладно, ладно. Прикажу генетикам сделать что-нибудь покруче. Пусть эти твари сразу желтыми на свет появляются. Или! С желтой «Н» на спинах! Представь, как на Пандоре будут беситься при виде эдакой живой рекламы.  
Рис вновь засмеялся, к вящему удовольствию Джека, вечно нуждающегося в рукоплесканиях зрителей.  
Рис пока что не хотел думать о том, как и чем он станет отмывать несчастных енотов, или о том, что несколько генетиков, вероятно, будут вскоре убиты, не справившись с выполнением задачи, выполнить которую было невозможно в принципе. Он умел наслаждаться моментом.  
У него оставалось пять… четыре… три секунды спокойствия. Потом Джек окунул руку в канистру с краской и смачно шлепнул Риса пониже спины, оставив на его новых темных брюках идеально-четкий отпечаток своей пятерни.


End file.
